


Punishment

by DarkAngel14



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richard, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Lace Panties, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Richard Speight Jr., Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel14/pseuds/DarkAngel14
Summary: Richard disobeyed Jared's rules and Jared has to punish him.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for jennifersmockingjay who wanted spanking. sorry I got a bit carried away with it, it turned out a lot long than I thought it would disclaimer: don't own these people. anyway enjoy!

Their were very few things that Jared insisted upon in their relationship. But their were a few rules. One of them was that Richard would tell him if he was staying out past eleven so Jared wouldn't worry. 

But it was now 12:30 and Jared was panicking. He hasn't gotten anything from Richard even though he's sent him countless texts and tried to call him at least ten times. He thought about calling Rob when Richard walked in the door.

"Jared what are you doing up?" He asked surprised .

Jareds eyes hardened. "Richard what time is it?"

Richard shrugged" I don't know my phone died. "

Well that explained the messages and calls not being answered.

"Its past 12:30 Richard."

Richard finally realized why Jared was so upset and turned to Him. " I'm so sorry I didn't realize, "

" I have been freaking out for over an hour Richard you know the rules and you broke them. "

Richard bowed his head "I'm sorry Jared," He said his eyes watering. "I didn't mean to hurt you I promise!"

"Hey baby," Jared said taking him in his arms, Richard burying his head in Jared chest. "It'll be fine. But you still have to be punished Rich."

Richard nodded his head still buried in Jareds chest. "I understand. "

"But not tonight. " Jared scooped Richard up in his arms and took him to the bedroom. "We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow, ok Rich?"

"Yes Jared," Richard said sleepily. He curled up in Jared chest and went to sleep.

Jared watched him fall asleep before getting an idea for Richards punishment. He smirked before ruffling Richards hair and going to bed. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

...

The next morning Jared woke up early so he could get everything ready for Richards punishment. Once that was done, he cooked breakfast and brought it in to Richard who had just started waking up. 

"Hey Jared." Richard smiled.

Jared smiled back. "good morning beautiful. Now I know today will be tough but you'll be a good boy for me, won't you Rich?"

"Yes sir, " Richard said before finishing his food.

"Now I need you to put these on, and put this in, while I do the dishes Rich. " Jared handed him a pair of lacy white panties and a small butt plug. Richard blushed. 

"Y-yes sir." He took them from Jared hands. 

"No clothes baby ok? "

Richard nodded and Jared smiled. He then picked up the dishes and left. 

Richard gulped. Looking down at his new gifts, he stripped himself carefully, putting his pajamas away before grabbing the lube. 

He layed down on his stomach on the bed, spreading his legs and reaching for the lube he set on the bed, then he spread it on two of his fingers before reaching back and sliding the first one in. Richard groaned, his forehead hitting the bed as he pumped it in and out before sliding the next one in and spreading them to stretch himself out. 

He whimpered before slicking up the butt plug and placing it against his hole. He gulped again before pushing it in. Sense it wasn't that big it didn't stretch his walls simply settling in and staying there. Richard withdrew his fingers already panting. 

He got up off the bed and stood up so he could slip the panties on. He walked over to the mirror before moaning at the sight. His eyes were clouded with lust and precome was already swelling at the top of his cock making a wet spot form on the panties. His already rock hard dick bulged in the white panties, straining against them.

"What a pretty sight you make baby. "

Richard whimpered before turning to Jared who was leaning against the door way. "Sir..." he pleaded.

"I know baby." Jared came over running his hands all over Richard before slipping one into the front of his panties to rub his cock. Richard threw his head back and moaned. "Look so good baby, you look so pretty for me. Come on." 

Jared brought Richard over to the bed and layed him down on his stomach. "Spread your legs for me baby."

"Yes sir. " Richard whispered before he splayed he legs out as far as he could.

"Good boy." Jared smiled at the shiver that went through Richard. He leaned down and pulled down Richards panties enough to see the butt plug. He fingered the remote in his hand before pressing the button and inflating the plug.

"Oh! " Richard gasped as the plug went from a small to a large, stretching his walls and making it burn oh so good.

"You like that baby?" Jared smirked before taking the plug and rocking it in and out of Richard.

"Yes sir," Richard moaned "I-I like it S-SIR!" He arched off the bed as the plug brushed against his prostate. "Sir!"

"Good boy. " Jared whispered in Richards ear before pushing the plug back in making Richard groan. He pulled the panties up back over Richards ass before he patted his ass lightly.

"So I think that twenty should be good you think so baby? "

"Whatever you decide sir" Richard said.

"Well I want you to count them for me baby." Jared said getting the paddle from the closet.

"Yes sir, " Richard whispered.

"If you need me to stop just said red ok baby? " Jared said. Richard nodded. Jared smiled at him before he took Richards ankles and pulled him until his legs were touching the floor, his stomach still on the bed and ass presented perfectly.  

"Also no coming baby,"  He took the paddle back in his hands before swinging it down and smacking Richards ass.

"One sir! " Richard cried out.

Jared nodded at him before swinging it again.

"Two sir! "

Jared swung three more rapidly.

"Three! F-four, five sir!" Richard moaned loudy before gasping as the plug repeatedly pressed against his prostate. "Six sir! "

Jared continued spanking Richard and he continued to count trying hard not to come as the plug abused his prostate over and over again, the silk from the panties rubbing his ass and making it very hard not to come.

"Sir please!" Richard cried as Jared swung again. "twelve sir please!"

"Do you need something to keep you from coming baby? "

"Yes sir please need it please! "

Jared went and got a cock ring before putting it around Richards cock. "Right eight more baby you ready?"

"Yes sir," Richard gasped. "Thirteen-fourteen sir! "

Jared swung again and again before squeezing and rubbing Richard red ass. Richard whimpered as his abused ass was played with.

"Four more baby ok? "

Richard nodded. "Seventeen sir! Eighteen sir!" He gasped out.

Jared smiled before swinging down hard on the last two.

"Nineteen and twenty sir!" Richard yelled "Oh sir please!"

"Please what Richard? "

"Please fuck me! "

Jared growled before yanking Richards panties off him and pulling out the plug.

"Up on the bed baby, kneel, legs spread out."

Richard scrambled to follow Jared's command, spreading himself for Jared, who climbed up behind him and lubed up his cock before pressing in slowly making Richard twist and tremble beneath him. Once he was in fully he pulled out a bit before thrusting back in.

"OH SIR!" Richard screamed as Jared fucked him over and over squirming around as much as he could "sir please let me come!"

"Beg baby, come on beg me,"

"Please sir, oh please sir let me come, oh please just let me come, I need to Sir, need it bad, sir please! "

Jared chuckled before he reached down and snapped the cock ring off. Richard screamed and clenched around Jared as he came making Jared grunt and fill up his ass with his own come.

He pulled out once he was finished, laying down next to Richard, waiting for him to come down from his own organism. 

"Want to join me in the shower baby?" Jared asked running a hand through Richards curls. 

"Yes please," Richard smiled. " So am I done being punished? " He asked cheekily.

Jared laughed "yes baby your done being punished." He gathered Richard in his arms and walked off towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I hope to be many requests. If you'd like to have a supernatural oneshot for Spn RPF or just normal supernatural please comment and I will work to have it done ASAP. Smut or normal.  
> P.S i have no idea how inflatable plugs work so I'm not sure I got that right.


End file.
